


A Little Belief

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena gets the recognition she deserves, SuperCorp, based off a thing on tumblr, it's cute, kara is ooc because of that curse woops, like literally everything else in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena gets the recognition she deserves and maybe someone else?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://raccoontitties.tumblr.com/post/153845925668/yall-i-love-lena-luthor-the-way-she-set-lillian
> 
> (if nothing else, at least check out their blog for the amazing username)

“What the fuck, Lena?” 

Lena turned at the voice, who talked to her like that? Supergirl, apparently. Lena raised an eyebrow at the explicative and shook her head at Supergirl’s question.

“Why did you press the button?” Supergirl kept walking and the agents around her moved out of her way. Supergirl was bristling. 

Lena frowned and tightened her arms across her chest. She’d never seen Supergirl so angry. “My mother deserved it.”

Supergirl stepped right up to her. An agent whispered into his com that Lena Luthor may be in danger. Supergirl glared at him and turned back to Lena, “I chased after a rocket, had it blow up in my face, so you could get back at your mother?”

Lena cringed, barely, at that and inclined her head slightly, “I apologize, the ruse would have ended had I not followed her directions.”

Supergirl growled and turned, “Which was stupid in the first place!” She yanked her hand through her hair and held it there, breathing with her eyes closed. 

Lena blinked. She knew that profile. Never quite this angry, but the determination? The worry? That face screamed Kara Danvers. 

“You could have been killed, Lena.” Supergirl’s eyes opened and Lena didn’t know how she hadn’t seen it before. It was glaringly obvious now. 

This wasn’t just Supergirl worried about her city. It was Kara Danvers worried about her friend. 

“I thought-” Supergirl, no _Kara_ , sighed. “I thought I was wrong about you.”

Warmth flooded Lena’s chest and she blinked again. She hadn’t wanted to touch someone so badly in a long, long time. “Looks like I only had one friend in National City after all.” 

Kara’s head whipped around and her eyebrows bunched together in worry and _really_ how had Lena missed it? “What are you talking about?”

Lena smiled, really smiled and let her arms relax, “Well, I can’t count the same person twice, no matter what they wear.” 

Supergirl’s eye widened and she straightened her stance. Her mouth opened to deny Lena’s claim and a voice shouted at her.

“ _Supergirl_ , what are you doing?” Lena turned to watch another agent, Alex Danvers, if Lena’s memory served her well. “Ms. Luthor just saved us and you’re yelling at her?” She leaned closer to Supergirl who wilted under her stare and crossed her arms.

Ah, that’s why they’d been so close. Lena shook her head at her own blindness and turned to Agent Danvers. “Please, Agent, your sister thought I’d betrayed her. She’s the only one who’s believed in me and L-Corp, I can understand her anger.”

Alex’s eyes widened and she whirled on Kara. Kara held her hands in front of herself and shook her head. “I didn’t tell her Alex! I don’t know how she knows!”

“It was your profile with your hair back,” Lena spoke before she could stop herself. The two Danvers turned to stare at her. Lena shifted, “And the determination on your face, it was very Kara Danvers.”

Kara blinked and red crept up her neck and spread across her cheeks. Alex turned and caught sight of Kara’s face. She groaned, turned on her heel, and threw her hands up in disgust. “I give up!”

Lena smiled and took a step closer to Kara. She breathed in and watched as Kara only got redder. “Would you…” Lena bit her lip, “Would you like to get a drink sometime?”

Kara just stared at her. Oh. “Oh, or something else, I know alcohol doesn’t affect you.” Lena’s eyes widened, why was she so bad at this? ”Not that I was asking to get you drunk. Just, to spend time with you.” 

Lena nearly groaned at herself. Really, she needed to work on her control around Kara. She glanced back up at Kara and Kara was nodding. 

“Yes.” Kara only blushed harder, “Although the drinks that get to me are toxic to humans.” 

“Oh?” Lena quirked an eyebrow. A drunk Kara Danvers? She’d pay very good money to see that. She smiled, and it looked like she’d get the chance too. 

After all, the hero always gets the girl, right?


End file.
